


Day 10: “I’ll get the handcuffs, you go get the whipped cream.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Gen, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: John reaches the door, and opens it, only to be greeted by words that he never wanted to hear coming out of his son’s mouth.“I’ll get the handcuffs, you go get the whipped cream.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is done! And it's another part for the Twin Universe! This one might not make much sense without reading the others first.
> 
> As always, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of their characters, this is for fun only, not profit.

John wouldn’t even know that Stiles was at the door if Gidget hadn’t paused mid-sentence to tilt her head and scrunch up her nose before taking off like a rocket to the play room with a shout of “Daddy’s here!”

John just shakes his head and sets about gathering Gidget’s things from the living room while she cleans up the playroom, also known as Stiles’ childhood bedroom. He’s so caught up in his internal debate over the merits of sending Gidget’s box of half dried out markers home with her or keeping them here to throw them out since she’ll be getting a brand new set from him in a few hours anyways, that John doesn’t realize that Stiles still hasn’t come inside until a small hand, with the grip strength of a full grown man, yanks on his sleeve, nearly sending him toppling over.

“Grampths,” Gidget lisps out, around tiny fangs that weren’t there ten minutes ago, “is Daddy okay?”

John looks down at his granddaughter and is met with wide golden glowing eyes that are steadily getting brighter. He immediately crouches down to put himself on the same level as Gidget and uses one hand to place Gidget’s own small hand, now sporting tiny claws, over his heart, moving his other hand to the back of her head rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Sweetheart," John starts, in a calm even tone, "why are you worried about Daddy?”

Gidget takes a deep breath in through her nose, using Grandpa's sent and heartbeat to ground herself she is able to retract her fangs before speaking. "I can hear Daddy's heart, but it sounds funny. Kinda like when there’s water in my ears from the bath, and he hasn’t come inside yet. He always comes right inside when he gets here.”

Now that John thinks about it, Gidget has a point, Stiles has been standing on the porch, right outside of John’s front door for so long that it is honestly starting to make _him_ worry. He hasn’t so much as knocked on the door, not that he should need to, John knows that his kid still has a key to his place, besides, the door isn’t even locked.

“Okay,” John moves his hand down to squeeze the back of Gidget’s neck, “why don’t you turn your show back on, and I’ll go check on Daddy. He’s probably just being silly and hiding somewhere so he can jump out and scare your old Gramps.”

After a beat of silence, Gidget nods her head decisively and replies, “Alright,” before grabbing the remote and hoping up onto the couch. John has never been more relieved that Gidget is farther behind in her training than Nicky is in his entire life. He isn’t sure how he would have handled the meltdown that would have ensued had she picked up on the blip in his heartbeat that must have accompanied that sentence.

Once he’s sure Gidget is settled in, John stands up out of his crouch and heads to the front door, praying that he is wrong, and yet simultaneously bracing himself to watch all five of the kids while the other adults run off to deal with some unknown supernatural threat. John reaches the door, and opens it, only to be greeted by words that he never wanted to hear coming out of his son’s mouth.

“I’ll get the handcuffs, you go get the whipped cream.”

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

The sound of his father choking clues Stiles into the fact that his sound barrier has been broken mere seconds before the rough hands shoving him back from the door would have.

"Son," John starts in a weary voice, "I appreciate the fact that you attempted to shield both myself and your daughter from hearing you and your husband plan your Valentine's Night, but perhaps next time you might want to finish your conversation in the car rather than standing outside of the door, with your heartbeat muffled, so long that the pup, who is already struggling to control her shift, starts to think that something is wrong with you!"

Stiles' eyes got wider with every word out of John's mouth, almost to the point that John is worried that they might fall out of Stiles' head soon.

"Shit, Der, I gotta go. Gidge and I will be home soon." Stiles shoves the phone in his pocket, stepping around his father in order to get to his worried daughter. "We were talking about party supplies," he throws over his shoulder, "You know, handcuffs for the magic show and whipped cream for Pie Face!”

Stiles doesn't even make it three steps into the house before he has an arm full of a whimpering mutton-chopped mass, with tiny claws pricking at his shoulders and holding on for dear life. Stiles collapses right where he is, curling around Gidget and angling his head to give her the best access to his pulse-point that is possible in this position. He rubs soothing circles into her back with his right hand while repeatedly smoothing his left hand over her shiny black curls.

Gently rocking back and forth, Stiles whispers into Gidget's hair, "Shhhhh, Sweetheart, Daddy's got you. You're safe. I'm right here. Daddy is safe, and Grandpa is safe. You are safe, right here in my arms, protected with everything I am. Poppy is safe, and Nicky is safe."

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Nicky comes running in the front door, colliding with Stiles and Gidget. Stiles opens his arms and Nicky wastes no time in joining the cuddle fest, instinctually scenting his twin to help her calm. Once everyone is settled Stiles resumes his rocking and continues to whisper reassurances into Gidget's hair.

After a few minutes Gidget’s breathing begins to even out, and eventually, she pulls her face out of the crook of Stiles’ neck. Beautiful green eyes blink at Stiles a few times before a small voice tells him, “Your heart sounded wrong like you were really close and really far away at the same time.”

“Oh Moonbeam,” Stiles hugs Gidget back to his chest, “Daddy is so sorry that he scared you. I was talking to Poppy about a surprise and I wasn’t thinking.”

Gidget squeezes Stiles one last time before pulling back and looking him square in the eyes, “I know you didn’t mean to scare me, Daddy,” she tells him in a voice much more solemn than any six-year-old has any right to be.

Nicky takes that as his cue to add to the conversation and pipes up with, “I almost forgot! Gidge, Mimi has your Balentine’s Box! You still get candy and cookies from school, even though you had to stay home because you’re Moon Sick!” Grabbing his sister’s hand, Nicky takes off in the direction of Melissa’s scent. The squeals of two ecstatic werechildren broadcast their success throughout the entire house, and after the excitement of the last twenty minutes, Stiles can’t even bring himself to remind his children not to spoil their dinner.

John’s voice sounds behind where Stiles is now on his feet looking after his children, “You’re not using the cuffs from my uniform for your magic show if that was your plan.”

“Huh,” Stiles turns to face John and then shakes his head. “I’ve actually got an old set that I stole from you like, ten years ago, up in the top of the closet in the playroom.”

John just shakes his head at his son and goes to help his wife finish getting everything together and then into the car so that they can all head to the birthday party.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

The party goes great. The whole pack is there, along with Tavin and their entire family. Peter had to make three cakes, just so there would be enough to go around, and they were not small cakes by any measure. The kids and adults alike were endlessly entertained by the Pie Face set-up that Derek had orchestrated, and if Derek was avoiding eye contact with John during Stiles’ magic show, well, John certainly wasn’t going to call him out on it after the events of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
